WWE High
by xxLilica
Summary: Nikki and Brie Bella are the new girls. What will those two face? Gotta read to find out.


"Let's go Nikki! Don't want be late for our first day of school!" Brianna (aka Brie) Bella exclaimed as she waited for her sister, Nicole (aka Nikki), downstairs of their new home in Stamford.

"Fine! I'll be there in a sec" Nikki yelled as she made her way downstairs in a glittery silver tank top and a pair of plain white jeans with black high heels. Brie was wearing the exact same thing because of how they were both identical twins, however; instead she wore tan high heels. As jewelry, the two wore hoops. Brie was wearing her usual make-up, as for Nikki, she wore minimal make-up. As a final touch, they wore a silver flower on their hair.

"Bye Mom!" The twins hollered as they made their way to Brie's red 'Mustang' convertible. Brie usual did the driving, so Nikki went to the passenger seat meanwhile Brie was in the driver's seat.

"Nikki, I'm gonna go park the car. So wait right here" Brie told her older sister as she dropped her off the drop-off location of the school.

"Duh, where will I go" Nikki joked. Brie stuck her tongue out and went to park the car.

_Nikki's POV_

'Now what do I do?' I thought to myself. Man how I miss my gals Tiffany and Layla. I looked around the school, seeing people in their cliques, chatting and laughing and gossiping. Then I saw couples. How I hate couples! You see, me and my ex-boyfriend didn't our relationship on a good note. Basically, he cheated on me with the golden girl of our old school, Torrie Wilson. I thought we had something, now I'm basically afraid of falling in love. All of a sudden, I felt someone bump into me, causing me to lose balance, almost fall flat on my face when to large arms caught me.

"Sorry" the mysterious person apologized. He helped me stand back up and I faced him.

"Its fine" I replied. He studied me from head-to-toe.

"Are you new?" He asked. I nodded. "Ah. I'm John Cena"

"Nicole, but you can call me Nikki" I replied back with a sweet smile. John was kind of cute. Oh my god, those dimples. Stop it Nikki, he'll never like someone like you. The first bell rang, where the heck is Brie?

"I'll see you later, Nicole" John said as he went into the building with his pals. Might as well go to the office. So I sent Brie a quick text, letting her know I'll be in the office.

_Third Person POV_

''Hey Nikki!'' Brie exclaimed to her sister, who was waiting for her in the office.

"There you are!" Nikki exclaimed. "I met someone."

"Spill the deets" Brie replied as they sat down in the office, waiting to be called up.

"Well, his name is John" Nikki replied.

"Ooh you met a boy?" Brie teased. "Is he hot? Did you meet his friends? Are they hot? Are they single?-"

"Brianna" Nikki answered, rolling her eyes. "We met when he accidentally bumped into me in the front of the school. He's gorgeous. Didn't actually meet his friends, but their gorgeous as well."

"Sounds like something in a love story" Brie said. Nikki laughed at her younger sister's silliness.

"Nicole and Brianna Bella?" A voice called out. They looked up and saw a woman in a full suit.

"My name is Stephanie McMahon; I'm the vice principal at this school, so refer to me as Ms. McMahon. Here are you're schedules. Welcome to WWE High"

"Thank you" Brie thanked politely with a smile. The twins looked at their schedules.

_Homeroom_

_Period 1: Math_

_Period 2: Math_

_Period 3: Chemistry_

_Period 4: English_

_Period 5: English_

_Lunch_

_Period 6: Gym _

_Period 7: Art_

_Period 8: Geography_

_Period 9: Spanish_

_Period 10: Lab_

"Now, if you follow me, I'll show walk you to Math class." Stephanie announced. The twins followed her to their first period class.

"Your teacher is Mrs. Guerrero. She's a nice lady," Stephanie began as they arrived to the class. She opened the door and the three young women were greeted with chaos.

"I SAID EXCUSE ME!" the teacher, Mrs. Guerrero, exclaimed.

"Dear God" Stephanie silently muttered. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" The commotion came to a stop. Mrs. Guerrero looked embarrassed and tried to refrain herself.

"Stephanie…what a surprise. I didn't know you were going to stop by" Mrs. Guerrero greeted with a surprise tone.

"That's more like it" Stephanie began as she turned to face the class. "You have two new students" Stephanie signaled the girls to come in. Nicole and Brianna stepped into the room, looking nervous. "Please make them feel welcomed here. Before I forget, Mrs. Guerrero, my father would like to have a chat with you today before you leave the building today" With that, Stephanie left the class. Once again, the noise and commotion began to build.

"I'm Mrs. Guerrero and I'll be your Math teacher for the year" Mrs. Guerrero introduced herself. All of sudden, a paper ball hit her head. "Hold on" She told the twins. The girls nodded. Mrs. Guerrero breathed in before yelling. "EXCUSE ME!" She exclaimed from the top of her lungs, startling the class."Now that I have your attention, welcome, uh…"

"…Nicole" Nikki answered, smiling to a group of people who were smiling at her.

"…And I'm Brianna" Brie replied.

"Welcome, girls. You can have a seat next to AJ Lee." Mrs. Guerrero explained, pointing to a girl, who looked like she was ten, in the back. Nikki and Brie nodded before heading to the girl in the back. "Now, we are going to learn…"

"Hi" AJ greeted. "I'm April Jeanette Lee, but call me AJ"

"Hey AJ" Brie greeted back with a friendly smile. Nikki gave AJ a smile as well.

"And this chick here is my sista from another mista, Kaitlyn" AJ added, pointing to the girl next to her trying to pay attention to the teacher.

"She looks focused" Nikki said, examining Kaitlyn's determination and focus.

"Yep" AJ replied.

"Hey, nerd" a guy in front of the group started. "Shut up"

"Hey, Dolph. Don't call her a nerd" a voice yelled out loud.

"Why don't you make me, Punk." Dolph replied.

"Oh god" AJ muttered.

"EXCUSE ME!" Mrs. Guerrero exclaimed. Nikki looked at Brie, who was doing the same thing, thinking the same thought 'This school is so weird'

~ E~

"Thank god Math is over" Nikki began as she, Brie, AJ and Kaitlyn left the class.

"Totally. I can't stand hat wench for another second" Kaitlyn agreed, rolling her eyes in annoyance at the memories of her and Mrs. Guerrero continuingly arguing. "What do you girls have now?"

"Chemistry" They replied at the same time.

"Darn, I and AJ have English" Kaitlyn replied.

"Bummer" AJ added.

"But do you know where 'Mr. Laurinitus's class is?" Brie asked.

"Yeah, it's upstairs, the first door to the right of the staircase" AJ answered as she and Kaitlyn went to their third period class. The twins followed AJ's instructions and before they knew it, they were at the door of the classroom.

"You open the door" Brie ordered. Nikki looked at her sister with a surprise face.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Cause you're the oldest" Brie responded. Nikki rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"How can I help you ladies?" a weird voice asked.

"Uh, we're the new students" Nikki replied.

"Ah yes. Nicole and Brianna Bella" the teacher responded. "I'm Mr. Laurinitus, your Chemistry teacher. Brianna may sit next to Mr. Bourne and Nicole may sit next to Mr. Cena" The moment he said that name, Nikki's face brighten, knowing that she was sitting with someone other than her sister.

"Nicole" John greeted with a smile as Nikki sat on a stool next to him.

"John" She greeted back with a smile. She glanced at her sister who was sneakingly checking out that "Bourne" guy.

"I see your sister has a liking towards Evan" John began as he noticed what Nikki was staring at.

"Yep and I can't blame her." Nikki answered. Evan was a really handsome fellow. John chuckled.

"What do you have next period?" John asked, ignoring Mr. Laurinitus lectures.

"English, you?"

"Same. Looks like we're gonna spend two whole periods together"

"How exciting" Nikki replied, taking notes of the lesson

_Brie's POV (Around the same time)_

'Brie. Stop checking the poor boy out!' I thought to myself while taking notes. After a few minutes of Mr. Laurinitus's boring explanation, I began doodling on a blank page in my notebook. Whenever I'm bored, I just doodle.

"That's a nice drawing" the guy next to me complimented. I jumped a little and looked up to see him looking at me with a cute smile.

"Thanks, I like to draw a bit when there's nothing to do" I thanked him, returning a friendly smile before looking down at my paper and continuing to doodle.

"My names Evan" Evan started, fully facing me.

"My names Brianna, but you can call me Brie" I replied.

"Cool. Where did you and your sister come from?" Evan asked as he started to take notes again.

"We came from Scottsdale, Arizona. We originally lived in San Diego, California, but my dad left my mom, so she decided to move here for a new beginning" I explained.

"Sorry to hear about that. You'll like it here" Evan replied.

"So far, it's been a weird day"

"How so?"

"My math teacher is the weirdest and strangest teacher I have ever been with"

"Let me guess, Mrs. Guerrero?"

"Yep"

"I have the first two periods"

"Really? I didn't see you there"

"I came in late. I slept in."

"That explains"

"Brianna and Nicole, I'm happy that you are getting acquainted with your neighbors, but please save the chit chat for later and focus" Mr. Laurinitus scolded. Oops.


End file.
